paraworldfandomcom-20200223-history
David Leighton
David Leighton, a parody of David Livingstone, was an English explorer and missionary whose exploration of Africa became legendary. Leighton was born in Glasgow, Scotland in the early 1800's and studied medicine and theology at the University of Glasgow. He later joined the London Missionary Society, becoming a minister. Sent to Africa in the mid 1800's he had little success, making few conversions to the Christian faith. It was perhaps his failure in this respect which contributed to his growing fanaticism. After a short return visit to England he turned to exploration. While Leighton was exploring a large African river, he contracted a strange illness and eventually failed to reappear from an exploratory hike. He was believed dead, but in reality was - for an unknown reason - taken to another world by the SEAS. Leighton soon became one of Jarvis Babbit's most trusted men, second only to Ada Loven, Babbit's long-time assistant. When Anthony Cole, Stina Holmlund and Bela Benedek were brought to the other world, Leighton commanded Ada to get rid of them somehow. Later, when they destroyed a Barbarian base, Leighton realised that Ada had betrayed the SEAS and saved the three, a fact he quickly reported to Babbit. Ada was taken into 'protective custody', and Leighton became the new second in command to the SEAS. He was eventually captured by the three, and taken to the Holy City, though he escaped with surprising ease. He rallied the entire SEAS fleet and army, and launched a full attack on the city. The army was defeated, though not before Leighton himself killed James Warden and fled to the SEAS Prison Island. The prison island was overwhelmed by the three, and Ada was liberated from the most tightly guarded prison on the island, though Leighton managed to escape once again - this time to the main SEAS base. He came out to personally deal with the heroes when they reached the main gateway, but Leighton was ultimately killed by Cole. Personality Christianity Leighton was a fanaticist Christian - he generally did not tolerate anyone who disagreed with the Christian faith. Jarvis Babbit was an exception, as was Heinrich Kleemann, although he was deeply irritated by Kleemann for other reasons. He recited passages from the Bible on two occasions from his head; : "... and he shall proclaim peace to the nations, and his rule shall extend from ocean to ocean, and from the River to the end of the earth." : "See, the day of the Lord is coming, a cruel day with wrath and fierce anger. To make the land desolate, and destroy the sinners within it." When doing missionary work in Africa, Leighton made very few conversions to the Christian faith, a fact which contributed greatly to his growing fanaticism. Leighton told Ada that "on the appointed hour, the Lord shall return!". Irritability and temper Cowardice Whilst Leighton would be quick to enter a fight, eager to crush the enemy, he would soon flee if things didn't go his way. When the Barbarian base was overwhelmed, he ran away, covered by Marksmen. He fled after killing James Warden, and after being defeated on the prison island. Disrespect to women Leighton was called a 'cad' - a person who is disrespectful to women, or disrespectful in general - by Jarvis Babbit. Indeed, he looked down on Ada Loven, walking into her home uninvited to speak with her, and attempting to place a hand on her rear. Relationships Heinrich Kleemann Other Biography Early life Leighton was born in Glasgow, Scotland in the early 1800's and studied medicine and theology at the University of Glasgow. He later joined the London Missionary Society, becoming a minister. Sent to Africa in the mid 1800's he had little success, making few conversions to the christian faith. It was perhaps his failure in this respect which contributed to his growing fanaticism. After a short return visit to England he turned to exploration. Leighton was one of the first Westerners to complete a transcontinental journey across Africa. The purpose of his journey was to open trade routes, whilst accumulating useful information about the African continent. Leighton was a fierce proponent of trade and missions to be established in central Africa, all of which ended in disaster. Leighton returned to Africa years later as head of a large expedition. While Leighton was exploring a large African river he contracted a strange illness and eventually failed to reappear from an exploratory hike. The SEAS Early days Within about one hundred years or so, Leighton managed to work his way through the ranks to become the second most trusted man of Jarvis Babbit, head of the SEAS. Leighton was second only to Ada Loven, Jarvis' longtime friend. He got to know Ada well, but wasn't really friendly with her, which probably had something to do with his cadishness. The heroes When Anthony Cole, Stina Holmlund and Bela Benedek arrive in Viking Park, Leighton watches them without their or Ada's knowing. The night before new SEAS recuits were scheduled to arrive at the park, Leighton waiting in Ada's cottage for her. When she arrives at her cottage, she is surprised to see him, and drops a lit match. Leighton, desptire being below her in rank, commands her to get rid of the three before the new recuits arrive, and she obliges - though not in the way he had expected. Unknown to him, Ada, who apparently turned against Babbit, sent the three to a remote Northland island, hoping that they could foil Babbit's plans. A few days later, the three heroes attack a small Barbarian camp, containing a Warpgate, in the middle of the Savannah. When the oupost in front of the main base begins to become overwhelmed by their Dustrider army, Leighton, some Marksmen, and a Gunner emerge from the Warpgate, not having expected the base to have been attacked. Leighton, confused as to why the heroes were still alive, commands the Gunner to cover his retreat, and runs off through one of the Gates with two Marksmen. Leighton planned to tell Babbit about Ada's betrayal, and arranged to meet with him. However, this premature retreat forced him to take a 'shortcut' across an unexplored Northland island to meet with Babbit's Carrier on the other side. The Carrier would only wait for him for two hours, and to sail around the island would take too long. Leighton lands on the beach in his Submarine with a squad of Flamethrowers, and attempts to cross the island. However, almost immediantly after setting foot on the island, they encounter two tribes of Norsemen and Dustriders fighting each other. Leighton is forced to establish a bridgehead. They soon discover that the only two ways to the other side of the islands are blocked by the Dustrider and Norsemen camps, respectively. Leighton commands the bases to be destroyed, along with the two tribes' Holy Objects. Destroying the objects would 'pacify' the two tribes, and allow Leighton to walk through without fear of attack. Leighton and his army of twenty Flamethrowers finally make it to the other side of the island, and enter Babbi'ts Carrier, the 'retreat' covered by another Flamethrower. Kleemann Leighton is sent by Babbit to give an assignment to Heinrich Kleemann, who is wandering around in the Ice Wastes with a few excavation teams. Leighton takes some Flamethrowers and Marksmen with him, and after saving two Exo Enforcers and some more Marksmen from a pack of Eusmilus, they join him. They find the entire camp destroyed, with dead wild animals, destroyed buildings and tents, and dead Barbarians. All the wounds were made by weapons - they were killed by people. They soon find Kleemann, who is fighting a small group of Pirates with some Guards and a Medic. Leighton and his group fight off the Pirates and drive their boat away. Kleemann refuses to leave the Ice Wastes without the key to Valhalla, so Leighton begrudgingly agrees to help him. They soon encounter an Undead Warrior, much to Leighton's scepticism. Kleemann finds some runes, and uses them to open numerous gateways as shortcuts through the valleys. They soon find another excavation team, though they have somehow been turned into Undead Warriors. They are forced to kill the team, but retrieve some of Kleemann's expensive equipment, including a useful armoured Battle Tank. They use the tank to get across a small valley filled with odd spikes, and make it to a small Pirate outpost. The group is fast overwhelmed by the Pirates, but before they can be defeated by the bandits, reinforcements arrive - two Executioners and some Marksmen. Once the outpost is destroyed, Leighton and the group continue onward whilst the reinforcements stay behind to make sure the Pirates don't attack again. After Kleemann solves a star-shaped puzzle, they make it into an area containing the key to Valhalla. Before Kleemann can take the key, the powerful stone Avatar guarding it comes to life and attacks them, aided by a large army of Undead Warriors. They manage to destroy the Avatar, and the Undead Warriors 'die' with it. Kleemann takes the key, and the two - their army now all but gone - prepare to get into the Battle Tank and leave. However, the tank is blown up by a group of Pirates who somehow managed to get past the reinforcements. They attempt to steal the key, but the reinforcements arrive and corner them. Leighton approaches the Pirates and mocks them for thinking they could beat the SEAS. He tells them that, if they complete an assignment for him, he'll let them live. Leighton has Kleemann aid them in destroying the harbour gates so the Holy City can be attacked. The temple complex When the pirates fail to stop the heroes, Leighton and a large army is sent by Babbit to the abandoned Dragon Clan temple complex, where Leighton, believing that Heinrich would have eliminated the three heroes, waits. Whilst he was preaching inside the temple, the SEAS base on the outside was overrun by the three, whom Heinrich had failed to eliminate. They confront Leighton for the first time, and insult him by believing he is a mere henchman. Leighton tells them that he is the voice of the SEAS, accidently incriminating himself. Whilst in their custody, Leighton is forced to tell the heroes about the SEAS' plans, the Governers treachary, and a large telescope tower ruin on a remote island. The three take him back to the Holy City, where they hold a knife to his throat and throw him to the floor in front of the Council. Leighton watches from behind the Governer as the heroes fight in the Arena. After the Governer fights with and is killed by Cole, Leighton escapes with ease. He alerts the SEAS to the heroes' destination, prompting their entire fleet to attack the Holy City. The war The SEAS army lands on a pre-constructed metal harbour not far from the Holy City, and Leighton rallies his troops, commanding them to destroy anything that gets in their way. After the attack is fought off by the heroes, and they in turn initiate a counter-attack, Leighton calmly strolls through the collapsing battlefield of the SEAS base, for some reason not being attacked. When James Warden's Allosaurus is gunned down, Leighton apporaches the vunerable old man and quotes the Bible, before stabbing him in the chest with his sword and walking off. He and some Marksmen and Guards get into a Hovercraft and flee to the SEAS Prison Island in the Valley of the Ashes, pursued by the heroes. Prison islands Death Sounds : Since the Boosterpack was never translated into English, English sounds made by Leighton as a unit were all taken from cutscenes by the modding community. When selected *"This is a historical hour!" *"Heinrich." *"I am the voice of the SEAS in this world!" *"Report immediately to your posts!" *"Me, a henchman for the Governer?" *"Ridiculous!" *"It's mighty arm and the sword which crushes all resistance!" When ordered to move *"No one can stop us!!" *"To the ends of the earth." *"Vengeance is mine!" When ordered to attack *"Fight!" *"Destroy any resistance!" *"No prisoners, no survivors!" *"Destroy!" *"Defeat!" Special move *"Leftennant, cover my retreat!" Special skills Quotes Image gallery Miscellaneous sounds These are quotes and sounds that do not fit into either category. Included are Leighton's statements over the loudspeakers, and miscellaneous sounds not present ingame, only in the games files. Over loudspeakers Other Category:Heroes Category:The SEAS Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Units Category:Deceased characters Category:Infantry units Category:Bosses Category:Characters with red aura weapons Category:Melee units